Their Time Alone
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: This takes place during chapter 4 of Ask Away Fans! Where everyone in the house but the people in question were asked if both Rose and her Chica should have some time alone? This here is where they went and how they spent their time leading the obvious hints/clues of what really happened than what they said. Hope you enjoy. 2 more couples to come


(A/N: Hey Wolf fans. Just want to mention this is my first time writing an M-rated fic instead of the usual T-rated. I hope you enjoy this fic.)

~Their Alone Time~

Chica's POV

As everyone was talking at once about me and Rose going away for some alone time, I turned on the portal gun and fired at the air, creating the gateway to where Sage had it set at.

I grabbed Rose's free hand, startling her as she gulps down her water before saying, "Chica?" I drag her in and through the portal and it disappears behind us as we arrive at a large clearing in a forest. Not far from us was a small cabin, somewhat looking to not have been lived in for years but looks cleaned up, ready after so many years to be used for shelter.

' _Or our alone time away from everyone. Sage must have found this place and cleaned it up to be perfect for us._ ' I thought as I turn to Rose. She had her head lifted to the air and was sniffing it. "I don't smell anything other than nature itself. So I guess this place is safe. Sage wouldn't send us to a dangerous place." She said as she turned to look at me as I nodded in agreement. "Well then let's head inside. See what the place is like." I said as we started to make our way to the cabin.

Once we walked up the stairs to the door I can feel a blush creeping up my face. ' _Rose didn't exactly deny anything that both UL Sans and his brother said. She didn't even look me in the eye. Does she really want to as she may put it, mate with me?_ ' I asked myself as I tested the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Neither of us questioned it, thinking that it was left like that for us to easily get in.

Once inside we found it to be very rustic with beautiful paintings of nature from different places and seasons, a classic fireplace, two vases on both sides of a soft looking couch. One filled with cherry blossoms and roses, the other lavender also with roses. The room we were in was connected to a kitchen/dining room with a small hallway leading to 3 doors. Two doors closed which I could guess was a bathroom and a closet. The 3rd door directly at the end of the hall was open, I could faintly see flower petals on the floor, meaning it was the bedroom.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, though not as beautiful as the person I'm with," Rose said with a wink towards me as we took off our shoes and me placing the portal gun next to one of the vases.

"Wow right back at you Wolf, trying to flirt with me a second after we just entered the cabin," I said, sharing a laugh with my favorite wolf. "Can you blame me, Chica? I mean we both know at least here that we are meant to be mates in our story and you also know here that I do love you. You know that I didn't deny what Sans and Pap said about me, about what I feel towards you. I want to mate with you Chica, but I won't do anything without your consent. You mean a lot to me so if you don't want to do anything sexual with me that's fine. We can just do something else like go on a hike, find a lake and swim in it, play made up games." Rose listed off as she leaned against the back of the couch, placing her water bottle down next to other vase away from the portal gun.

I felt touched that Rose was taking my feelings into consideration about all this. I walk up to her and gently cupped her face between my hands, guiding her down towards me. I brought our lips together in a kiss. I felt her arms snake around my waist, pulling me closer to her that she lifted me off the ground so that way she didn't have to bend down to meet me nor do I have to stand on my tiptoes to meet her.

I wanted to break apart from her to speak but my body was not listening to me at all. All it wanted was to be close to Rose, to feel her body against itself. I wrapped my legs around her waist to hold her place, to keep me close to her. She kept one arm around my lower back and one hand on the back of my head to keep me in place. I wrapped my arms around her neck, one hand clenching the fabric of her outer shirt and the other tangled in her hair that felt so much closer to that of actual rough yet soft, coarse fur.

I felt her shift from leaning to standing as she turned and sat me down on the edge of the back of the couch. After a few more moments we finally broke apart for air, both of us panting, with red-hued blushes on our faces and I swear I saw lust in Rose's eyes. Showing me the hungry animal waiting inside wanting to feast on her favorite meal. Her hands fell down to my hips, sending shivers up my spine when I felt their travel down there.

"You sure about this Chica? I don't want to scare you off or anything like that," she asked, placing her forehead gently on mine, so I can feel her heated breath on my lips, so she can stare more deeply into my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure Rose. Thank you for thinking of my feelings and asking for my consent. I appreciate that." I said to her before leaning in, kissing the collar of her shirt, leaving light-colored lipstick marks. She let out pleasant little whines as I feel her shiver underneath my mouth. The second I pulled away, she followed, removing the shirt along the way, wanting more but she stopped herself and smiled at me. "Your welcome Chica. Like I said you mean a lot to me. I love you." She said leaning in slowly. "I love you too," I said meeting her in the middle.

The kiss was soft, warm before slowly turning hot and heavier as she pulled, pressing our hips together, almost grinding against each other. Her lips moved down to my lower one, gently bit down on it. Her fangs grazing the skin so closely that they might cut it. I moaned softly as I allowed her entrance into my mouth. Her tongue slowly entered, brushing against the gums of my teeth before going deeper in, exploring my mouth. Mapping out every inch, gently brushing against my own tongue, electing soft moans from my throat.

Our tongues were soon dancing and tangling each other in simple movements that held no need for any fight of dominance. Her hands traveled making me moan in the kiss before she broke our make-out session, leaving a trail of saliva to bridge our lips together. She leaned in towards my ear, "Want to go to the bedroom? Or stay here on the couch?" she said low, huskily that you almost hear the hunger in her voice. I let my hands fall down to her shoulders and grip onto them as excitement went up to my spine. "W-wherever you need r-room to move a-about," I said shakingly, filling with pure ecstasy.

She smirks, bringing us back together for another heated kiss, picking me up along the way. One arm around my waist, the other went under my ass which I think Rose made sure to get a feel as she carried me to the bedroom. She kept our lips together, our tongues tangled in a pleasurable dance. We didn't break apart once we made it into the bedroom. Rose played me down on the bed then crawled on, hovering over me. Her hands traveled up and down my body with gentle, light touches, as to where my hands did the same. Mapping out as best I could of her figure under the annoying clothes. Our touches elected little gasps and moans from each other as I arched and moved into her for more.

We were forced apart from the kiss when the air became needed. Both of us panted heavily, her eyes fully glazed over with lust and hunger, a want that needed to be filled by having me as her meal. She lowered herself down so that she was a little under a foot from being on top of me completely to keep me in place. One hand moved down my leg as her knee was pressed against my center. I groaned, moving my hips against her leg but the hand on my leg went to my waist and held it down in place. "Now now love. Wait. We'll get to that soon." She said as her other hand went under my shirt.

Making small circles and traces of odd shapes on my sides, my stomach before moving up to my breasts. I let out a little mewl of pleasure while her lips found a new area to put themselves on, my neck. The touch of her lips on my heated skin, cooled it down, sending thrills up my spine as her ears tickled my chin. My hands traveled up and down her body, gripping her ass every now and then, making moans and sounds of delight be released from her. I played with her ears with one hand, the other went to her tail, playing with its fur, pulling on it gently or simply holding it.

She growled not of anger but of pleasure against my neck before feeling her teeth bite down on it, her making sure to be careful of her fangs. The hand on my breast moved, messaging it with utmost care, squeezing it before going underneath the fabric of my bra. I moaned as the hand playing with her tail moved up and under her own shirt. I felt the strength in her back, the developing grooves of abs on her stomach, moving up to her chest. Her chest is so flat that she might as well have had pecks instead but that image suited her much better. She let a howl like a moan to my touch as I did her's. Her lips kissing my neck more, leaving what I think we're going to be hickeys and bite marks.

Once she removed herself from my neck, she gave me a knee-weakening smile. She removed her hands, leaving me cold as I witness her removing her shirt and throwing it to the side. Making my mouth go dry as I stared up at her, marveling her upper torso in the bouncing light in the room. "Your turn," was all she said that snapped me out of it. "Can you do it for me? I feel that my hands are going to be busy." I said as I let my hands roam over her, scraping her skin, leaving matching trails of scratches from my nails behind. She shivered and whined under my touch as her hands grabbed the hem of my shirt, gently pulling it up, over my head. I helped her by raising my arms up. Once my shirt was removed and tossed to the side, my hands returned to her sides.

I watched as her eyes roamed over me, before settling on my pink laced covered chest. She licked her lips before slowly diving down to my collarbone. She gave soft kisses and licks from my collar to my shoulders, using her fangs to play with the bra straps. One of her hands returned to my waist while she presses her knee more against my core, making me arch my back, a groan to fall from my lips. I wanted to grind our hips together for a bit to create more friction but I cursed yet loved her strength that held me in place. Her free hand tickled up my sides again before going under my back to the clips that held my bra in place. "Going a little fast there Wolf?" I commented with a laugh. She laughed against my crock of my neck leading to my shoulder.

She raised up and looked me in the eyes. "Can't blame me, Chica. I'm a partial wolf. An animal that wants to feast on meat. You are that meat I wish to eat Chica. Unless." She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Unless you don't want me to eat you do you?" She gave my ear a lick then nibbled on it. I let out a soft moan while she continued to nibble at my ear. She removed her hand from my waist and lower herself down onto me. Making sure not to put her full weight on me and gently grinds her hips against mine. I arched my hips up more into her, making her groan, a sound like music to my ears to hear forever.

Her hand trailed down to my hips to keep us together as she kissed down from my ear to my cheek, my lips, my jaw. Down to my neck, then my shoulder, to my collarbone. She raised her self off me and pined my hips down to the bed once more, already missing her heat. I groan in frustration that she is practically teasing me with these little touches, kisses, but I have to admit. Her teasing me was making it all the more fun and worthwhile towards release. One hand kept me down in place as the other gently rubbed my sides, arms, stomach, and chest. I made sounds of pleasure before I grabbed Rose's head and brought her to me, to have our lips meet once again.

Her kisses were full love and teasing nature that I know got us both round up but who was more so over the other? I felt her hand snake up and under my back, undoing my bra clasp. Once my bra was out of the way, Rose moved in to give my breasts more attention. She left soft, warm kisses down from my collar to my chest. One hand massaged and played with one while her mouth worked on the other. I placed my hands on the back of her neck and her head, clenching her hair. She suckled gently on my beast, on my nipple while her hand played with the other. I bit my lip, to keep quiet but that must have upset Rose.

She used her fangs to gently bite on the nipple. Not hard enough to bleed but hard enough for me to gasp and moan to follow. That seemed to have pleased her for she gave me a kiss on the top of my forehead. "Don't silence yourself. I love to hear you moan," she said, turning her gaze down to my eyes. I blushed as I saw the fire in them. If I didn't want her before, I sure did now. "Rose," I whispered as the words take me passed through my mind, dying in silence on my lips. She lowered herself down and closed her eyes as she got back to work, teasing me. I let out soft moans and calls of her name. She finished playing with one breast before moving to the other as her hands switched places so that she can play with the previous.

I soon felt the hand on my waist, move slowly down my leg, to my knee. From my knee, I felt her hand move back up my leg, only this time up my skirt. I squirmed under her, as her hand reached my upper inner thigh and stayed there. I was growing very hot between my legs as I tried to move my leg in a way that would move Rose's hand closer to my center. But she must have caught on and moved her hand away. I groaned as her hand gently rubbed my thigh, teasing ever so closely to the edge of my panties. Rose moved that hand away from my thigh back to my hip as she started to kiss upwards to my face once more.

As she got closer and our lips met, I ran my hands down her body to her belt. She moans against my lips while I undid the buckle, then the button and zipper. She smirked against the kiss as I lowered her pants down past her hips, showing the skin tight dark blue boxer briefs she was wearing. I enjoying the sight in front of me, greatly as she took off her pants and tossed them to the side. I kept my hand on her waist while my fingers teased at the waistband of her underwear. She must have gotten a hint, for the hand on my hip went underneath me and unzipped the zipper to my skirt.

I helped her remove the article of clothing and she tossed it to the side in I think the same general direction as the rest of our clothes. Her hand fell into motion as they went down to my hips. She brought our hips together once more and ground roughly against me. I moaned into our make-out session, where our tongues danced about in rhythm. I arched my back to be closer to her, wanting to feel the friction between us even more. But as soon as it started, she ended it, lowering me back down onto the bed, pinning my hips there. She broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake as she started to kiss me down my body.

Her ears tickled my chin as I felt one of her hands move from my hips down to my center. The second her hand made contact, I felt electricity shot through me. She caressed me through the fabric of my underwear, feeling how wet I have become since the beginning. As she kissed her way down, her fingers slipped under my panties and started to stroke me in a very gentle manner. I moaned at the much-wanted touch as she reached the edge of my panties. She removed her fingers and brought her hand to my thigh while I groaned at the missing touch.

She continued to kiss me downwards till I tensed up as the feel of her lips press against my core. She used her tongue to poke and probe at me for a few moments before kissing and biting at the insides of my thighs. I moaned as one of my hands clenched the bed sheets while the other gripped her hair. Soon her lips returned to my center, giving it one last kiss before she moved upwards. I was amused yet impressed that she used her fangs to hook the thin strap of my panties then pull them off me.

I look at her and I felt all remaining heat left in me that didn't go downwards, rush to my face in a blush at the sight of my underwear hanging from her mouth, her teeth. I actually found it to be a bit sexy as she gave me a wolfish grin coupled with a smoldering, lust filled gaze. She gently took the panties from her mouth and threw them away as her eyes took in every inch of me. I tried to cover myself but Rose took my hands and pinned them to the bed. She looks at me in the eyes, I can see her chest heaving like she was panting slightly.

She smiles, making my cheeks redden until she spoke in husky, seductive voice, "Don't cover yourself, my mate. You're very beautiful and I'm very honored to have this moment with you like this." That made my whole body blush as she released my hands and returned to between my legs. First, her fingers moved, brushing against the opening of my vagina. Her free hand moved up and down my body with a gentleness I knew Rose had as two of her fingers slowly moved into me.

I gasped and moaned as she kissed my thighs while her fingers, thrust themselves in and out of me in a slow rhythmic fashion. Giving my inner thigh one last lick, she started to kiss her way towards my center as her fingers stopped their motion and started to move about inside me. I was a bit confused as to why but that barely registered to my mind as they found their mark. My G-spot. She gave my g-spot a few good presses that made me moan louder, which seemed to have brought joy to my wolf. For I felt the throaty purr of her's vibrate her lips against my clitoris. The pleasure I felt was starting to drive me wild as pink clouds covered my vision.

While she stimulated my g-spot, she gently kissed, bit, sucked and licked my clitoris, making the bundle of nerves to become more sensitive, yearning for her to play with it more and more. My moans were soon becoming screams of pleasure as she now used her free hand that once caressed my body was now stimulating my clitoris as her tongue soon took over pleasuring my g-spot while her fingers stayed inside me, gently thrusting themselves in and out in time with her tongue. My clamped my legs on either side of her head, bucking my hips as the hand holding her hair moved on its own to play with her ears, my other hand still clenching the sheets.

"Rose~" I called out in a moan, feeling myself coming closer and closer to climax. She just lets out a simple purr that vibrated against me as her tongue and fingers do wonders, moving about inside me. With her tongues' rough texture mixed with her fingers' soft touch just made it so wonderful. As well as her thumb rubbing clitoris was making stars appear, making the pink clouds turn dark so that they may shine brighter. As I was getting close to climax, "Rose" I groaned/moaned our her name and when I was just about to, she stopped. Removing her hand from my clitoris as I felt the small bundle of nerves throb wanting to be touched again. She took her tongue and fingers out of me and just simply rubbing my very wet entrance.

I groan in frustration that she left me on edge and keeping me there by rubbing my entrance ever so gently. "Rose please." I plead to her, trying to buck my hips in a way to try to bring me to climax against her fingers but she placed a hand on my hips and pinned them down. "Now, now love. You'll get your climax along with more soon after." She purred to me, before gently biting the inside of one of my thighs. I felt the climax fade away but the pressure of it stayed, letting me know that it will come again but faster and stronger.

Rose must have noticed this, for she went back and started to nibble on the sensitive bundle of nerves, her fingers found their way in me, back to my g-spot, pressing it a bit rough to bring back my climax. I moaned loudly that it was practically a scream of pleasure as the climax quickly back ready to be released. As soon as it did, she stopped once more. This process continued a few more times with me begging Rose to allow me to have my release. Even though a part of me, was telling me the pleasure I was receiving from Rose that leads to no such thing was more to make up to me for leaving me on edge. "I think it's time for you to come, my chickadee." Rose purred, giving me a peck on the lips before diving down to my center.

She replaced her thumb on my clitoris, rubbing it, placing her mouth over my entrance and probs it with her tongue. I moan as she licks and probs at my entrance before she easily slides her tongue inside. I felt my climax coming back as she moves her tongue about, brushing, pressing roughly against my g-spot. Grabbed and tugged on a handful of Rose's hair, making her let out a throaty growl as she finally let me finally have my release. She kept her mouth on and her tongue in me as I came. She didn't stop when I came, she kept her tongue pressing more against my g-spot, bringing forth the climaxes she stacked by refusing me the pleasure of release.

I moaned/sighed in relief as the last climax came and passed as I laid there, letting my muscles relax. The stars clearing from my eyes, while I enjoyed the feeling of Rose's tongue licking me clean from each climax. She used her tongue to help me calm back down faster from the last release, making this more relaxing. "Rose," I said, my voice a bit raw from the moaning and screaming. "Yes, love?" She said with a lick of her lips as she brought herself up to become face to face with me after she was done. I stare up at her, her face full of love that I bought a hand up, placed it on the back of her head, bringing her down for a kiss.

I could easily taste myself in her mouth, on her tongue, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to kiss her before I took control to give her pleasure. Once I was sure, I pushed her by the shoulder and rolled us, till she was on her back now and I was on top. I broke the kiss, while I took the position of straddling her hips, my hands on her chest, staring down at her. She bites her bottom lip in a sensual way as her hands placed themselves right on my hips.

'God does Rose look so sexy underneath me like this. Along with the way she is biting that lip of her's. It's driving me mad. Same goes with how animalistic she seems right now with those eyes staring up at me.' I thought as I trace a gentle line from her wolf ears, her human ears, her jaw, all the way down to her navel. She shivered as a purr escaped from her throat. ' _I am blessed to have this young woman here with me like this. Letting her have me and her letting me have her_.' I thought, bringing myself down to kiss her cheek, her lips, her jaw then neck. She purred and little howl like moans escaped from her lips. I was really beginning to love those moans that sounded like howls of pleasure.

It was music to my ears and warmed my heart. I kissed her neck all over, leaving my own hickeys and bite marks in my path. I ran my hands up and down her body, teasing her at that edge of her underwear as her hands moved up to the ends of my ribs. Holding me close to her a possible while her tail wrapped itself around my leg. As I kissed her collarbone and shoulders, my hands made their way up to her chest. I massaged her peck like chest, playing with her nipples, making her howl/moan. ' _Now I understand why she got upset when I tried to silence myself. Just hearing her moan like that mixed with her howl is so addicting to listen to_ ' I thought as I made my way down to her chest.

Once I made the attempt I was rolled back onto my back by Rose. She growls as she captures my lips in a rough kiss as her nails, on one hand, scraped the skin on my side as her other hand ran down the other side of my body, grabbing my ass, electing a moan from me. I waited a few seconds before I push Rose so she was on her back again and me on her hips. She growls, going to roll us over again but I pin her shoulder down to the bed. She didn't put up a fight even though she is stronger than me right now. "Good wolf. But I'm afraid you've been bad with that stunt of yours. It was your turn to give pleasure, now it's mine." I purred as I leaned down and bit the crook of her neck, gaining a moan like a whine from her.

When I pulled away I stare down at her as she had this sad puppy dog look on her face as she whined a little. "But Wolf want to give you more. I want to give you more pleasure. Please let me do so. Please." She begged, pleading for me to let her have her way with me. As tempting as that was to feel her hands caressing my body, her lips leaving warm to hot trials on my skin, her tongue working wonders with her fingers inside me but I had to resist so that I can give my wolf the same love she gave me. "No, Wolf. It's your turn to get pleasure. Don't worry though you can have a turn again after I'm done with you." I said but she whined again.

"But but but." "Sssshhh," I said, placing a finger against her lips, to silence her. "No buts unless," I trailed off, grabbing one her hands and placing it on my ass. "Unless there is one you wish to squeeze." I see her stay silent as a blush grew on her face. It pleased me that I had this effect on her. I felt her give my ass a gentle squeeze while I lowered my self to kiss her collarbone again then down to her chest. She moaned, placing a hand on the small of my back, keeping the one I placed on my ass there, while I played with one nipple with one hand, and licked and sucked on the other.

My free hand slides down her side to her underwear, grabbing the edge and pushing it down slightly so that my thumb scratches at the skin of her hip bone. Like Rose, I switched to tease the other nibble as my hands changed so that the hand on her underwear was playing with the previous while my now free hand pushed down the other side of her underwear. Soon I make my way down, leaving butterfly kisses along the way while I stray to the sides a few times. Rose is bigger than me so that means more of her to love. Not that I minded at all and neither did she from her moans and whines.

As I made my way down, I pulled off her boxer briefs, then tossed them to the side where the rest of our clothes possibly were. I stop and look at her, laying before me, exposed to me in a way that I only I can and ever will see. She didn't even try to hide at all like I tried to before. She is confident and wants me to take that little V-card from her. I lowered myself between her toned legs and nibbled, licked and sucked at her clitoris as my thumbs, pressed and rubbed against her entrance. She moaned as one hand tangled itself in my hair and the other clenching the sheets of the bed. Interesting two fingers in her, as I moved my head to kiss and bite the inside of her thighs while my other hand stimulated her clitoris. I reached her center, gently kissing the entrance as my tongue joined my fingers in pleasing her.

I found her G-spot and my fingers play with it while my tongue danced and moved about inside her, making her hips buck. I stopped my motions to move up and gently bite the little sensitive bundle of nerves, making her yelp and moan in the pain and pleasure. I look up at her, she looks down at me. "Stop moving my wolf. Do that and I'll be sure to give you the pleasure you deserve," I said while she whined at the request, now knowing how it felt with me. I bit down on the bundle of nerves again while my fingers pressed hard on her g-spot to prove my point.

Making her call out in the slight pain before it died down to a low moan. She seemed to have obeyed my request but I saw she was struggling with not moving as I gave her the same oral pleasure she gave me. I was enjoying hearing her howls of pleasure filling my ears, feeling Rose have my hair in a firm yet soft grip for her other hand had a tight, hard grip on the sheets. "Chica," she called out my name with a pant. She was getting close. I felt that I should do the same and stack her release one by one but I was not confident like she was in doing so in fear I may mess up.

So I took pity on my beloved wolf and decided to give her what she wanted. With one last press to her G-spot and thrust with my fingers, she came. I licked up the sweet juice of her a bit eagerly off of Rose as she laid there panting as she relaxed. Once done I crawled on top of her and sat on her hips. I saw her eyes were glazed over as her vision cleared up. I noticed a bit of sweat dripping off her, making me realize I was sort of the same as her when she made me climax. I felt her body was still hot, same as mine. I look around the room for the first time and saw it was pretty bare with only the bed, a dresser, a clock and two nightstands, one with a note saying, ' **Use this for more fun.~** '

I opened it up, curious, and blushed at the sight before looking back at Rose who was now looking at me curiously but mixed with wanted to do more. I figured I let her see and hoped a bit that she would use it on me. I watch as her eyes widen when she looked in the drawer before glancing at me from the corner of them. I smile softly giving her nod, praying to convene what I wanted. It must have for she smiled, eager as her tail thumped against the bed. She blushed, turning her head towards me, "You sure Chica?" I nodded my head at the question, before getting rolled over onto my back by Rose.

She smirked, giving me a bedroom look in her eyes, "You asked and you shall receive." She said, reaching into the drawer, pulling out a 9 1/2inch long, 4inch thick, clear colored strap on dildo with a small, kind of ironic, rose pattern on it. She bent down, giving me a kiss on the lips as she put on the strap-on. Once that was done, her hands got to work in caressing my body, softly from up to down. She pressed her tongue against and through my lips, I granted her access, allowing her to have our tongues dance together once more. I moaned in pleasure, feeling heat course down through me. My hands worked over her body, touching, grabbing before moving on to somewhere else like her hands did to me.

She used the dildo to rub and probe me as if asking permission to enter me. I moaned against her lips, hoping that was the answer to the unspoken question. It did, for she gently slid the dildo into me, making me groan loudly as I adjusted to its size. Rose broke the kiss and looked at me concerned and said, "You ok Chica? You want to-" "No Wolf, I'm good. Please, continue. I'll let you know if I want you to stop." I said, stopping whatever she was going to say. She nodded, wrapping her arms around me so her hands were on my shoulders and her body pressed against me.

I blushed, giving her an awkward smile as she smiled back at me, giving me one last kiss on the lips as she started to slowly thrust in and out of me. I moaned as I realized the base of the dildo was messaging my clitoris in the process with each thrust for as Rose pulled herself up with each thrust I was being pulled down to meet the dildo half-way. Making this all the more amazing. The feeling of Rose's body pressed close to mine, the feel of her weight on me, the heat of body warming me up, her warm breath on my neck. The waves of pleasure that came running through me with each thrust from her with the strap-on.

Soon my moans became screams, making my throat go raw as Rose increased the pace and roughness of each thrust. Strong and powerful like the woman on top of me. I locked my legs around her hips, my arms squeezed her sides as my nails seemed to have dug into her shoulders and back. She didn't seem to mind as she looked me straight in the eyes and smiled, making this all the more intimate.

I don't know when but as soon as we were finished my vision was busy clearing itself, I was breathing heavily, a quiet horse in sound, legs were tingling that I could not move them, all while I relaxed from the multiple orgasms Rose gave me. "How the fuck are you so good?" I asked in between breaths. "Naturally grown instinct? I'm literally part animal Chica. I was just following what it told me." She said with a laugh, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back. I think I remember placing my half-empty water bottle on a table in the living room. You stay here and relax." She said as I felt the bed shift from the removed weight as Rose's footsteps retreated from the room.

I forced pushed myself up into seating position, as I used the back of my hand to wipe the sweat on my brow away. ' _Natural Instinct. Must have been a male wolf they got the blood from for Rose to know something about mating like that. Not that I'm complaining since that was really amazing to experience. If I remember right Rose was a virgin before now. So...I took her virginity..._ ' I thought with a blush as Rose walked back into the room with her long forgotten water bottle. "Here love. Drink up." She said handing me the bottle. I was caught off-guard but accepted the bottle from her with a smile.

"I figured that with all the screaming, you would need it more than me. Glad I remembered it." She said leaning on the nightstand with one arm. "Thank you," I opened the bottle and greedily drank the rest of the water. From the corner of my eye, I look over to Rose and nearly choke on the water but kept my composer. My eyes rack up and down her body, taking in every detail. ' _Damn. Football and Hockey really sculpted her. Could be made of freaken marble._ ' Sure I seen, touched, kissed, and whatever else to her body, but seeing her standing there. Glistened with sweat, legs crossed at the shines, one hand on her hip, the other holding her weight, thighs marked with hickeys, sides faint scrapes, collar, and neck marked with both hickeys and bite marks made by me.

I was ready to start howling like the wolves from the Loony Tunes cartoons at Rose. I noticed that she was not wearing the dildo anymore meaning at some point after she took it off and placed it somewhere. "You see something you like Love? Or are you trying to get the ever elusive last drops of water?" Rose asked with a laugh making me look away from her. I was not sure why I was acting embarrassed now after the both of us just had sex, but I was. I felt the bed shift under new weight and a pair of lips on my neck. I turn to Rose and saw love in her eyes once more. "I took a look in the bathroom and I have to say, the shower is a bit too small for two so if you want to take one first that's fine." She said.

I nodded to her, "Alright that's-Wait. 'Too small for two'? Rose, were you planning on joining me in the shower?" I asked, tracing the line of her jaw with my hand. "I'll be honest, yes I was. Why? If it was big enough you don't want me in there with you in the first place?" Rose asked, faking hurt. "After what we did? Not a chance of me saying no to that young lady. Though...I don't think either of us would be doing much in terms of washing up. When I know a certain chicken hungry wolf gets all nice and wet with me under the water." I said seductively, drawing a line from the tip of her chin down her neck and down her chest, making her tremble, giving me a sort of sheepish smile.

She let out a cough as if to clear her throat, "Ah anyway again if you uh want to go first, that's fine. I can wait, just leave me some uh cold water," she said, looking away from me. I giggle at her and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright. Thank you, Rose." I said getting off the bed, feeling her eyes on me as I walk to the door. I turn my head to face her, putting on my best seductive look and said, "You can come to watch me if you want." Her eyes shot open wide, her ears perked up, tail wagging with excitement meaning she won't ever deny this offer. She wordlessly got up from the bed and followed me out of the room to the bathroom.

It was a normal bathroom with a glass shower, ' _meaning that I could give Rose a little show if there wasn't too much steam._ ' I turned on the water and got in, swearing I heard Rose's breath hitch in her throat. I kept my back to my wolf as I decided to massage my neck, sides, legs, making a bit of a show of it. All the while I thought I heard little moans from Rose. ' _Naughty Wolf. What are you doing?_ ' I thought, mentally laughing as I could easily guess. I took the liquid soap and lathered some of it up on my body when I got to my arms, I turned and glanced at Rose to see what my lover was up to.

She was leaning against the wall panting with her tongue hanging out a little bit and a happy look on her face. Her tail was wagging but what caught my attention and confirmed what I thought was Rose, pleasuring herself while watching me. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing her to stop and stare at me, confused. "I can see you through the glass little Wolf. I know what you are doing~" I said, getting a scared, blush filled face on Rose for being caught. I opened the shower door and walked up to Rose, who was not really all that far from me. I see her eyes going up and down my body, as I could tell she was enjoying.

I turned into my animatronic form, confusing Rose in the process, which made it easy for my plan. I took her free hand, pulled then pushed her into the shower, under the warm water. "Hey! What the-Chica?!" She said turning to face me. I blocked the shower doorway so she couldn't get out and pinned her by her collarbone to the wall. "Just enjoy Rose. I know you'll like it." I said with a wink, making her blush as my free hand traced down from her chest to her center. She moaned as I toyed with her, simply teasing her before getting to the real fun. She moaned while one of her hands gripped my arm, the other pressed against the wall of the shower.

"Ch-chica" she moaned out as a small smile grew on her face as I inserted one finger into her, thrusting in and out slowly. "I saw my favorite wolf playing with themselves so I thought why not do the job myself," I said to her, inserting another finger into her, thrusting harder and faster now. I was making sure I hit her g-spot while the heel of my palm stimulated her clitoris by rubbing it in the process. She let out her howl like moans, feeling her getting closer to climax. She bucked her hips in the process to gain more pleasure, to bring relief as my fingers worked her.

"Good Wolf. Come. Come for your favorite chicken." I said with a slight laugh as she moaned to the multiple stimulants of the cold wall on her back, the warm water on her front, and both her g-spot and clitoris. "Chica." She said, looking me right in the eye. I felt her near but she was holding back, probably make this last longer so she can get more. "Let lose my wolf. Don't worry. I got you." I said, giving her g-spot one hard thrust, causing her to gasp and tense up before relaxing, rocking her hips in rhythm with each thrust of my fingers. She let out a howl as she came while I kept my fingers in her to help her ride down from the rush of the climax. Once she was relaxed, panting, she looks at me and gives a sheepish smile on her flushed face.

I smile back at her as I cleaned my hand and shift back to human form. "Your turn in the shower Rose. But I think you need to cool down a bit." I said as I quickly turned the hot water close to off while she was distracted by giving me a confused look. "GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH! COLD!" She screamed and rushed to get out of the shower but I closed the shower door on her, making her crash into it. Thankfully not breaking it/out in the process while I ran back to the bedroom, towel in hand, laughing. "CHICA!" I heard Rose call out to me from the shower. I laughed yet again while drying my hair and thinking back to how good Rose looked under the water, raining down on her.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that we've been here for about 50 minutes at most. ' _Wow. I'm a bit amazed by this. Rose really is good. Hmm...was she telling the truth when she said she was a virgin before now? Or was she telling the truth about her following instinct?_ ' I thought as I decided to ask her when she gets out of the shower. I quickly dried off then got dressed, stealing Rose's t-shirt and putting it on over my own. It was large on me that it was basically was a dress than a shirt. But I kept it on for it was so warm and smelled like my wolf. I held the shirt up to my nose and took in the scent that I'm sure is still lingering on me despite taking a shower. The scent of pine in winter with a hint of a freshwater stream.

"Like the smell of my shirt?" I was startled out my trance, spinning to face Rose to yell at her for scaring me but the words died on my tongue. When I saw the water dripping off an only towel-clad Rose made me short circuit. She laughs, removing the towel to dry her hair. I just watch as she walks to the general area, which is next to me, where the rest of her clothes were. I moved out the way so I can still get a good view, seeing her tail flick once in a moment to get water of it, to how toned she is along with the results of what my nails did to her back.

' _I will be shocked if Rose doesn't say anything about pain in her back from those._ ' I thought as I unknowingly reached over, gently tracing the mirroring bright red angry trails down her back. She let out a gasp with a shiver, making me redraw my hand as she turns to me with a blush on her face. "Sorry Love. You just caught me off guard. Still a little tender there." She said and I looked at her guiltily. "Sorry Rose. Didn't mean to do this much...damage in the process." I said, looking down before she caught my chin and lifted my head up so I can look her in the eye. She had on a cocky little smile with mischief in eyes but both still held a touch of love.

"Sweetie, you are talking to someone who tackles people to the ground, checks people into walls and taken plenty of hits before up to now. I can handle what you did to be easy." She said making me feel better about it. "Plus just goes to show I did something right in pleasing you to reward the marks. Along with the slight ringing in my ears from your screams earlier." She said to me with a wink, earning a smack on her arm. She just laughs it off before getting dressed and retrieving her outer shirt from the living room. "So you consider the marks I left as what prizes? Also are you sure you were a virgin before this?" I called to her. "Yes, I was a virgin before you took my V-card and no. Just marks, claiming me as your loyal, devoted sex toy." I heard her, making me gape in shock at her from the doorway before hearing her laugh as she walking into the bedroom.

"Just kidding about the sex toy part. Unless." She said trailed off, coming towards me in a predator like fashion into a wall. She caught my chin and left my head up to look her in the eye. I saw the leftover hunger in them but I saw most of is mischief with a smirk on her lips. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "You want me to be your sex toy. I can provide you the sweetest feeling of committing the physical act of love with me as you see fit so long as you want me." She gently blows on my ear before taking a little nibble on it. I moan softly before my senses kick back in and I hit her gently on the back of the head.

"Rose stop. As much as I would want to continue this with you, we have to go back. The others must be worried." I said, making her stop before she gently places her forehead against mine. "Your mouth says go back but your body," She runs her free hand up and down my body, stopping at my ass, giving it a firm squeeze, making me moan. "Your body is saying stay here with the wolf." She said, leaning in to kiss me. I laugh saying, "Stop you technosexual hyena. I'm serious we have to go back." I push her away and walk to the door. Hearing her laugh, falling into step behind me to head to the living room. "Alright, you furry cougar. We'll go back." She said, making me turn and look at her in mock-surprised before we both started laughing.

She walks up to me, wrapped her arms around and brings me to a kiss, smothering the laughter. The kiss was warm and soft, full of the love that we felt for each other. Once we broke apart, we held each other before I started to chuckle, leaving the embrace to get my shoes on. "Come we have to go. I get why furry but I'm not a cougar. A cougar is an older woman having a relationship with a younger man." "I know what I said. Still fits us nicely, considering you are someone who is supposed to be in what their 40's? Still looking very delicious though." She said, coming up behind me and giving me a gentle swat on the ass, making me jump but that didn't stop a smile from growing on my face.

"This is why I called you a hyena Rose. You should have gotten that animal's blood over wolf instead. So THAT would fit better for us, my young blood lover." I said, swatting her on the ass a bit harder than she did me, causing her to jump a foot in the air in surprise. She turns to me with a smile on her face and a chuckle escaping from her lips."You love this young blooded lover." She said with a playful growl but I ignore it. "Now get your shoes on my pet. We have to go." I said with a snobby tone making Rose laugh, knowing I was playing. "Yes my master," she said huskily, causing shivers to go up my spine. "So what should we tell everyone when we get back?" I asked Rose. "We could just tell them we went to Barns and Noble for a book or two but found nothing. Simple and doesn't get many questions." Rose said, having a point.

Once we got our shoes on, I activated the portal gun and arrived back at the mansion. "Hey, guys. Sorry for the sudden vanishing act but I and Chica thought we just head out to a local Barn's and Noble to see if there were any good books to get." Rose said as soon as we entered the house. "Uh-huh. Sure. Ok." Sage simply said as I toss them the portal gun back. "Hope you two had a fun time," they said with a knowing smirk but both Rose and I tried to play it off nothing. "Well, that was all that needed to be done so I'm off again. Oh! wait! Before I go~" Sage snapped their fingers and a rose red, stem green striped collar with two dark gold colored dog tags appears on Rose's neck. "Huh what the?" Rose started as Benjamin goes over and reads the tags out loud.

"The first tag simply reads Rose and the other." He said before starting to chuckle. "The second read Chica A's pet!" He bursts out laughing that spreads to the rest of the WM's Crew. Both of us blushed deep red while Rose rubs the side of her neck but it's noticeable from the corner of my eye that she is not making a move on removing the collar. Farther proving that she is my pet. "There. Later Y'all. Sage out~" Sage said and disappears while everyone goes on with their day.

That evening after dinner I was ambushed by Susie, Chica from FNiP, Mangle, Chichi and the Underlust crew without Mettaton and Antreas. They kept bugging me, asking about my time with Rose was because she didn't give them much detail when asked. I had to admit though, being honest I felt like bragging a bit about our time together. I told the group, sparing little to no detail in telling them. The UL crew got off from the story, the 3 other versions of me were amazed but only Susie and Chichi were jealous to have not been able to spend time like that with their shared love interest. Mangle seemed to be looking to be getting some ideas and Chica from FNiP congratulated me for getting to take Rose's virginity.

All in all, I was a bit proud to have a lover like Rose. That night, Rose and I moved into a shared bedroom and settled into bed, "Goodnight Rose. I love you." "Goodnight Chica. I love you too." We shared a simple kiss before going to sleep, cuddling the night away.

(A/N: Hey what up fans? I hoped you enjoyed and like this first ever M-rated fic I wrote. If you didn't well hey, no skin off my bones, for I tried to somehow make this fic good. All in all, thank you for taking time to read it and possibly enjoy it. See you all later in the other fics. Sage out~)


End file.
